User talk:Jamesrulez1
Hello ! Welcome to my talk page. Leave me any comments, questions or just want to chat. I will always respond to your messages on your talk page. Always sign your messages by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by pressing one of the signature buttons ( or ). Happy Editing! hello. Hi, welcome to the wiki. Join the new chat!!!(Blatant advertising) >.< Demise101 >.< 01:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Test Jamesrulez1•Talk• 11:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just hi Promotion 03:58, 8/24/2011 Thanks :D --Jamesrulez1 04:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the On-Hit Effects page. I removed Ruthless predator because it is an "on-next-hit" autoattack modifying ability. It is not an ability which applies on-hit effects, as it is, in fact, an on-hit effect itself. siphoning strike, for example, was previously removed for the same reason. I believe that ruthless predator does not belong on the list. N0vaFlame 17:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ranked? Hi there Ya 3 vs 3 is my fav. map but sure we could do premade either ranked or not Uh I don't currently have skype sorry but I could try to get one I pretty much play like everyday I have time to and I m in the Western United States time Oh okay and that sounds cool Melissar77 00:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ya I have heard about it before and okay I see Melissar77 05:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Teams Hey Jamez. I am glad to see that you are interested in the Wiki Team competition :) I just wanted to let you know that the competition is over and there is no need to edit our team forum anymore :P I am going to be archiving the current forum page and start fresh for the next competition. 22:54, 9/6/2011 Urgot's Ultimate Have you tested whether removing the suppression will prevent the swap? I know that preventing it ( or ) won't stop it, but I believe removing the suppress will.N0vaFlame 23:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Preventing suppression and breaking suppression interact differently with those ults (malz is the exception, though). I do know for a fact that oranges will negate the damage from WW ult, I've done it on many occasions. I don't know whether Urgot's ult behaves the same way, but I think it does. N0vaFlame 00:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Patch Notes What do you mean? did i do it wrong? Paul Levesque 03:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I checked the comment, Sam said we should re-do it later right? Paul Levesque 03:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok then, Thanks for the notification Paul Levesque 03:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vandal Yes it was. Thanks for pointing that out! 22:43, 9/14/2011 New Section Ah, all right. Thanks for the head's up. I'll repost shortly. Ech0six 23:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : Still doesn't work. Is something wrong with the coding on Riven's page? Ech0six 23:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Got it to work. Thanks for the help. Ech0six 23:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ??? How are you still in chat? I mean, you said that chat was bugged. Also, >_> ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] 23:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ~ <_< Ok, now you report to wikia this bug. GO. ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] 23:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ~ Power means nothing, and does that ~ thing at the front make the paragraphs long? I set it to /Sig..... RESPOND <3 Re: Mod I know what you feel, but you never will know if you don't try. I know that you have a need for the tools since you find vandals and could use them. You could also help delete unneeded comments as well. I'll support. 06:21, 9/21/2011 :Please give some reasoning why you are seeking the rights, also you can't vote for yourself lol. 06:37, 9/21/2011 Wow you copied my talk page message xD Anyway, if you want me to make you a new signature once you're promoted, just let me know =] 05:47, 9/23/2011 Congrats Thou art a mod. Have fun, 01:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) You already have had the highlight so don't worry :P 01:09, 9/24/2011 :You're welcome :) 01:37, 9/24/2011 Ur edit We all know that MF is getting a buff, Her Ulti now scales with AP and AD ratio, But it's currently not on the game, bro. Wait until the patch to come out. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 03:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly what Paul said, the patch isn't for 3+ days, there's no reason to include the change yet. 03:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Do Ranked with me :D I forgot to sign again. Ivo09 02:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Teams Hi! I was wondering if you were planning on participating in the wiki teams this round, if so, you will be locked into the competition. 18:59, 10/8/2011 Team Ionia Hi. The competition has started. Please make sure that you leave a comment in your edit summary or comment section when you make edit for Team Ionia. Also notify us of your edits here. Thanks! 07:09, 10/9/2011 Re They shouldn't have been removed. It seems that neon took care of it. 02:35, 11/6/2011 :They weren't removed, it's just that we don't have our highlights in the common.css page, we have them on the wikia.css, and that confused James. Why we use wikia and not commonnI don't know, but it seems to have become tradition. 23:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hilite So, go to Common.css and add a="/wiki/User:Username1", a="/wiki/User:Username2", a="/wiki/User:Username3" { color:#colour !important; } "That was easy" :-) 23:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Replace a="/wiki/User:Jamesrulez1", { color:#4CC417 !important; } :with a="/wiki/User:Jamesrulez1" { color:#4CC417 !important; } 23:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Highlights They used to be in the common.css, but now they're in wikia.css ; I'm not sure why, I am the one that moved them from common to wikia.css but for what reason they won't work the same in common.css I don't know. 23:30, 11/12/2011 Users with Rights Hi. I noticed that before you told me :P I fixed it. I used to have that problem as well. It is your RTE (Rich Text Editor). You can disenable it in your account settings. Also please sign the message you left me :) 02:35, 11/18/2011 :I fixed it before you told me :P 02:40, 11/18/2011 About File:NineTailsFoxSquare.png The article Nine Tails Fox is moved to The Nine Tails Fox. Could you please move File:NineTailsFoxSquare.png to File:TheNineTailsFoxSquare.png??? W 06:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) User Page That wasn't me, thanks for catching and dealing with it. LionsLight 08:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Uknown sorry i didnt see the stuff i was looking 4 .. but i did . ill remove it Paperkutz 03:41, November 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Champion patch histories Ah right, thank you very much! A Unicron 05:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) That was all of them Dah' Blob 23:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re That's odd. What type of lag does it show? 05:42,3/26/2012 :Oh I see. I am thinking of a way to reduce the amount of things I have :P 05:45,3/26/2012 ::But it's pretty :D Join chat? 05:47,3/26/2012 Hello, For some reason the Champion main page says i am blocked from commenting. Your reason was that i am Magicarp the troll? I'm sorry, but this just seems like an abuse of power on your part. I have never trolled the LoL wiki and i have a single account called SageMage, which i made and used to contribute to the Nautilus section pre-release. I am sure you can understand my dissapointment, please fix your mistake. 00:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC)